永遠に
by Tsuki Hitachiin
Summary: Follow the path of a girl who has been in Soul Society since the beginning of her life, or shall we call it, death. Follow her life as it goes through romance, heartbreak, betrayal, and so much more. HitsugayaOC
1. Chapter 1

**Tsukichan**: My new story! (: The title in English is For All Eternity. I am using my OC from Forgiven, Kuchiki Yuki. However… she will be a little bit different in this story… Well, what will happen? Read and find out!

* * *

Chapter 1

Behind the shadow of a pillar, a girl looking approximately 12-13 hid there. Her violet eyes flickered around the room. The sixth division captain stole up behind her.

"Yuki… " was all he said, before said girl spun around, embracing him.

"Nii-san!" she smiled, as he picked her light body up. Holding her in his arms like a child, he brought her back to the 10th division. The captain, a white-haired boy with piercing teal eyes, opened the door and sighed to see his third seat.

"Yuki… how many times do I have to tell you, don't run away like that!" The tenth division captain said, scowling at the girl.

"Gomen ne, Hitsugaya-kun… " she said, looking up down at him through long lashes from her vantage point in her older brother's arms. The sixth division captain set her down.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, take care of her." Kuchiki Byakuya said affectionately. Hitsugaya Tōshirō nodded, as Yuki pouted cutely at her brother.

"But, nii-san… you said you would train with me… " she whined. Byakuya stretched his hand out, ruffling her hair. She squeaked, hands flying up to protect her head.

"Next time, Yuki. I promise." He said. Yuki nodded.

"Okay. Jaa ne, nii-san!" Yuki waved from her seat on the floor. Byakuya hugged his sister quickly before leaving. Yuki sat there, staring out the door. Hitsugaya walked behind her, and as he walked up, she leaned backwards, timing it so that she leaned perfectly against Hitsugaya's legs.

"Yuki… let me up!" Hitsugaya said, glaring at the petite girl sitting at his feet.

"No, Hitsugaya-kun!" she exclaimed, looking up at him sweetly. Hitsugaya sighed, reaching down and offering the girl a hand. She stretched out, getting pulled gently to her feet. Yuki smiled. "Hitsugaya-kun, I'll do some paperwork." She offered sweetly. Hitsugaya smiled. It was just like her, to offer.

"Arigatou, Yuki. And how many times do I need to tell you… it's Hitsugaya-taicho!" He said, causing Yuki to giggle. He handed her a small stack of paperwork. Yuki flipped through the pages, neatly scrawling a signature here and then. In a few minutes, she was done, carrying the paperwork back to Hitsugaya and taking another stack while Hitsugaya worked on other ones. This was a common task, because the actual fukutaicho, Matsumoto Rangiku, did absolutely none of her work. Within a few hours, the two had finished all of the paperwork. Hitsugaya stretched his fingers, and Yuki merely relaxed against the couch.

"Well, Hitsugaya-kun! We're all done." Yuki said, satisfied. Hitsugaya nodded.

"Come with me, Yuki. I'll treat you to lunch." He offered. He would never admit it, but Hitsugaya really didn't mind Yuki calling him Hitsugaya-kun all that much. Hitsugaya held out his hand to Yuki, who took it gratefully, allowing him to lead her to a nearby stand, where they bought teriyaki and don. After they had finished eating, Yuki pulled Hitsugaya to his feet.

"Hitsugaya-kun, can we go see nii-san?" she requested. Hitsugaya nodded, letting Yuki pull him along as they shunpoed to the sixth division barracks. She slid open the door, seeing her brother concentrated on his work; she tiptoed up behind him, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. "Nii-san!" she squealed happily. Byakuya took his younger sister onto his lap, letting her play with his scarf. She rested her head against his chest, snuggling into the scarf and her brother's comforting warmth. Hitsugaya stood at the door, looking mildly uncomfortable.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I think you can leave now, unless Yuki wishes for you to stay." Byakuya said coolly, looking down at his now sleeping sister. "Which I believe now does not affect her. Though, Hitsugaya-taicho, could I ask you to watch the sixth division office for a moment? I'll take Yuki home so she can sleep." Byakuya said quietly. Hitsugaya nodded, standing by the door. Byakuya disappeared, shunpo-ing to the Kuchiki household and laying Yuki down on her futon, tucking her in. "I'll see you later, Yuki… " Byakuya said before returning to the office. Seeing Hitsugaya still standing there, Byakuya gave him permission to go to the Kuchiki household to keep Yuki company, as she would be lonely when she woke up. Hitsugaya shunpoed to the Kuchiki household, finding his way to Yuki's room with a familiarity that surprised him. When he got in there, he saw Yuki's pale face, peaceful in sleep. Her sheathed zanpaktou lay next to her. Hitsugaya bent down next to her, cradling her face in his hands.

"Yuki… " he muttered. Yuki's eyes blinked sleepily.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun?" she whispered. Hitsugaya leaped away from her in shock. Yuki's hand trembled up to her face. "Hitsugaya-kun… " she said again, turning to look at the white-haired captain. Hitsugaya's face was flushed a pale red. "Hitsugaya-kun… why is your face red…?" she asked quietly.

"It's not, Yuki." He protested. Yuki giggled quietly.

"Hitsugaya-kun, back to the barracks?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

"Hai, let's go… " he said; flash stepping away, with a sleepy Yuki following behind. When they arrived at the tenth division barracks, they were greeted by none other than a drunken Matsumoto.

"Matsumoto-san?" Yuki said, confused. Hitsugaya glared at Matsumoto.

"MATSUMOTO‼ WHERE WERE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU DRUNK _AGAIN_?!" Hitsugaya bellowed angrily. Yuki winced, covering her ears.

"Well, now I'm awake… " she muttered sarcastically. Matsumoto giggled drunkenly.

"Taicho!" she slurred, dragging out the ending before staggering and collapsing against the wall. Yuki gasped, hurrying to try to pick up Matsumoto. Yuki tried, groaned, and collapsed again.

"I can't do it, Hitsugaya-kun… I can't pick up Matsumoto-san… " Yuki whimpered. Hitsugaya sighed and effortlessly picked up the drunk and now unconscious woman. Throwing her unceremoniously onto the couch, Hitsugaya plopped down in his chair in one smooth motion. Yuki stood at the head of his desk, blinking.

"What do you want to do, Yuki…? We finished all the paperwork." Hitsugaya said, scowling at his unconscious lieutenant. Yuki sighed, shuffling her feet.

"I don't know… maybe I'll go see onee-san." She replied, skipping out the door. Once she was outside, she shunpoed quickly to the barracks of Division 13. When the guards at the gate saw the tiny, black-haired girl, they quickly opened the gates. "Thank you!" Yuki called out as she walked by the gates.

* * *

How was it? Please give me some input (: Review, it's easy! Just click that pretty green button…

_-Tsukichan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsukichan**: Hello everybody! And here's the next installment of For All Eternity!

--

Recap:

"_I don't know… maybe I'll go see onee-san." She replied, skipping out the door. Once she was outside, she shunpoed quickly to the barracks of Division 13. When the guards at the gate saw the tiny, black-haired girl, they quickly opened the gates. "Thank you!" Yuki called out as she walked by the gates. _

--

Chapter 2

She didn't have to search long. The reiatsu called out to her, pulled her towards her elder sister. Yuki merely followed the pull of her instincts, and soon came across a girl with shoulder length black hair and intense violet eyes kneeling on the ground.

"Onee-san?" Yuki said. The girl whipped around quickly, something flashing in her violet eyes. Then, she visibly relaxed, beaming at the tiny girl who stood behind her.

"Yuki! Why are you here at the 13th Division Barracks?" Kuchiki Rukia asked, steering her sister towards the office of Ukitake-taicho.

"Ah? Oh, I'm just here to visit you, onee-san!" Yuki said, smiling sweetly. Rukia smiled at Yuki before knocking on the door of the office.

"I guarantee you that Ukitake-taicho will have some sweets for Hitsugaya-taicho." Rukia laughed. Sure enough, as they opened the door, Ukitake looked delighted.

"Yuki-chan! Here, I have some sweets for you to take back to Hitsugaya-taicho!" Ukitake smiled, pouring a fountain of candies and sweets into the bewildered Yuki's hands.

"Ah… Arigatou, Ukitake-taicho!" Yuki beamed at the white-haired captain. Ukitake shook his head, looking happy.

"No worries, Yuki-chan. Just make sure that you and Hitsugaya-taicho don't get too overworked!" Ukitake said, smiling cheerfully. Suddenly, a black butterfly fluttered into the room. Yuki recognized it as a hell butterfly. The soutaicho's voice emitted from the butterfly.

"Kuchiki Rukia, you are hereby summoned to the 1st division office. Please report immediately." The hell butterfly emitted. Rukia looked confused, but waved to her sister and captain, and shunpoed off to the 1st division. Yuki blinked.

"Well… Ukitake-taicho, I suppose I'll go back to 10th division. Arigatou again!" she said, smiling and shunpoed off to the 10th division. Inside, she knocked quietly on the office door, and when no one answered, she pushed open the door. Matsumoto was no longer on the couch, or anywhere in the room. Hitsugaya was still sitting at the desk, but he had fallen asleep. In sleep, he looked carefree for once; no worry lines etched onto his face, and white hair slightly falling into closed teal eyes. "Oh… he looks so much more relaxed… " Yuki whispered quietly. She knelt down to his eye level, gazing with soft eyes into his face. Those teal eyes blinked sleepily and opened, meeting wide violet eyes that looked merely curious.

"What…? Yuki!" Hitsugaya stammered. Yuki backed away.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Ukitake-taicho asked me to give these to you!" she smiled, pulling out from behind her back a bag of sweets. Hitsugaya groaned.

"Not sweets again… " he muttered, grimacing lightly at the dreaded bag. Sighing, he held out the bag to Yuki. "Do you want sweets, Yuki?" he offered, holding up the bag. Yuki's eyes lit up.

"Candy!" she beamed, looking delighted. Hitsugaya quickly pressed the bag into her hands. Yuki grinned like a little child, almost like Yachiru, the 11th squad fukutaicho, and skipped off to areas unknown, though Hitsugaya had a strong feeling that she was going to the 6th Division compound.

--

"Nii-san!" Yuki called out. Sure enough, just like Hitsugaya had suspected, she _had_ gone to the 6th Division compound. Instead of her brother, a man with red hair tied up into a pineapple-like ponytail stepped out.

"Ah, Yuki-san. Are you looking for Kuchiki-taicho?" Abarai Renji said, looking at the tiny little girl. Yuki nodded furiously, seemingly lost for words. "He's still in the office. Seems that taicho never stops working." Was all Renji managed to get out before Yuki vanished in a blur of black. "Well… I take it that she was pretty desperate… " Renji muttered before walking out the door.

--

The office door flew open, and the busty, orange-haired woman came running in.

"TAICHOOOOOO!" she screamed, skidding to a stop in front of the now very irritated Hitsugaya Toushirou. His eyebrow twitched, and Matsumoto Rangiku suddenly felt the temperature drop by several degrees. "Uh… oh… " was all Matsumoto could say before she dashed out the door as quickly as she had come in.

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOO!" he bellowed, his voice surprisingly loud for such a small person. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance as the door blew closed, and the temperature felt like it was going to drop another 20 degrees.

--

"Nii-san?" Yuki whispered, poking her head into the office. Kuchiki Byakuya lifted his head from the paperwork he was doing at the time.

"Ah, Yuki. Are you ready to go home?" Byakuya said, looking impassively at his sister. Yuki nodded timidly.

"Are you ready, nii-san?" Yuki asked, tilting her head slightly. "I'll wait if you're not done yet." She finished, springing lightly onto the chair that was usually for people wanting to talk to the 6th Division Captain personally.

"I'm almost done. Just wait a few minutes, okay?" Byakuya said, turning his eyes back to his work. Yuki nodded soundlessly, even though Byakuya couldn't see what she was doing. After approximately 15 minutes, Byakuya stood up and pushed the chair back in.

"Time to go home, nii-san?" Yuki questioned. Byakuya nodded.

"Yes. Come, Yuki." Byakuya said, holding out one hand for the petite girl to take. Yuki slipped her small hand into his, and Byakuya shunpoed them back to the Kuchiki main household. Yuki walked sleepily into the huge room that belonged to her. Taking her white sleeping yukata from where it had been folded on her futon, she quickly changed from her Shinigami uniform to her yukata, and dashed into her brother's room. Since it was already late, he had changed into his yukata, taken off his precious scarf heirloom, and removed his kenseikan that signified the nobility of his rank as the head of the Kuchiki family. His scarf had been woven by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III, and was made from silver-white windflower light silk. Yuki climbed onto his lap, looking up at her brother, who suddenly seemed much less worried outside of the office.

"Nii-san… Can we train tomorrow?" Yuki pleaded with an innocent look on her face. Byakuya sighed.

"Very well. I did promise, didn't I?" Byakuya agreed, smiling faintly. Yuki nodded eagerly.

"Make sure you don't hold back, nii-san!" Yuki admonished, poking her brother playfully. Byakuya lifted an eyebrow.

"And shall I take that to mean that you also shall not hold back?" He said, looking at Yuki with amusement in his eyes. Yuki nodded again.

"Of course I won't hold back, nii-san!" she exclaimed.

--

Well, how was that? :) I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! Reviews feed me~ Feed me and more chapters come out :3 Thank you~

-_Tsukichan_


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsukichan**: And…chapter 3 is out! :) Enjoy! Some words that you will need to know:

_Shihakushou_ – Shinigami uniform

_Kosode/Gi_ – The top part, wrapped like a kimono.

_Hakama_ – Samurai pants, for riding. They are full like a skirt, but split, since they are PANTS.

_Obi_ – The belt that ties everything together.

_Shikai_ – initial release

Many thanks to my wonderful beta, nyck xP

--

_Recap:_

"_Make sure you don't hold back, nii-san!" Yuki admonished, poking her brother playfully. Byakuya lifted an eyebrow._

"_And shall I take that to mean that you also shall not hold back?" He said, looking at Yuki with amusement in his eyes. Yuki nodded again._

"_Of course I won't hold back, nii-san!" she exclaimed. _

--

Chapter 3

"Good, now go to bed, Yuki. It's getting late, and the time for you to sleep has already come." Byakuya said sternly. Yuki nodded sheepishly.

"Yes, nii-san." Yuki got up and darted silently to her room. Climbing underneath the covers of her futon, her eyes closed, and the darkness swept upon her like an eager friend.

--

"Yuki." Yuki woke up to a voice calling her name. Opening her sleep-heavy eyes, she saw that it was her brother, who hovered slightly above her. "I believe you said you wanted to train? In that case, it's time to get up." Byakuya said, thoroughly awakening Yuki.

"Ah! Training!" Yuki exclaimed, sitting up straight. Byakuya, luckily, pulled his head away in time to avoid a potentially painful collision with Yuki's forehead. Yuki blinked a few times sleepily, and her wide violet eyes were alert again. Within a few minutes, she was changed and ready to go, but Byakuya insisted on eating breakfast first. After an impatiently rushed breakfast, Yuki dragged Byakuya out of the door, and the serious work began. After Byakuya had erected a barrier so the area around their "battlefield" wouldn't get damaged, Yuki and Byakuya took up spots on either side of the ring. Yuki paused for a few moments, standing in peaceful silence, before she held her sword up and advanced to the middle of the circle, moving closer and closer to Byakuya every second. Byakuya calmly advanced on her, walking with his sword held out, when he disappeared. In that same instant, Yuki immediately disappeared, and the two began a shunpo war. Eventually, Byakuya made a swipe with his sword, and sure enough, the sword sliced right through the sleeve of her shihakushou, making contact with the skin and leaving a red line there to signify that Byakuya had drawn first blood. Yuki made a slight hiss of pain, but stilled it immediately, a look of concentration coming upon her face. Her voice was so quiet it could barely be heard as she whispered her shikai release. "Haritsumeru, Shoushitsuki Kasumi." A quiet mist began to steal around within the barrier, and a bluish-white dragon appeared in front of Yuki.

"Getting serious, Yuki?" Byakuya's voice came from within the mist.

"Yes… Nii-san… I am," Yuki replied, eyes sliding carefully around the ring. The silence was unnerving, suddenly broken by Byakuya's calm voice.

"Shire, Senbonzakura," Byakuya said, deathly calm as the killing petals scattered to converge on Yuki's fragile body.

"Kasumi… protect." was all Yuki had to say before the dragon wrapped its body around her and created an airtight cocoon. Yuki heard the deadly petals of Senbonzakura hitting the dragon's hard scales. When the noise, so like rain splattering, had faded, Yuki released Kasumi from the cocoon, only to see the petals rushing at her once again. Using her shunpo, she got out of the way, but the cloud of pink petals followed her until at last she turned and faced them head on. The dragon at her side roared, blowing away a fair number of petals, but the rest left deep gashes in various places: her arms, legs, and a few odd ones on her cheek and body. She staggered once before straightening up, determined. "Shoushitsuki Kasumi! Heavenly Dragon Dance!" she yelled out as the icy dragon charged dead on at Byakuya. Almost like a cyclone, Kasumi began to spin as she charged towards Byakuya, and numerous tiny ice shards, even more than Senbonzakura, came flying out at different angles. Byakuya lifted his sword, Senbonzakura trying to counter as many ice shards as possible, but still the odd few ice shards flew by, cutting Byakuya's cheek and his arms. Yuki glared, a look of pure concentration focused on her sword, when she suddenly started coughing, clutching at her chest, and collapsed where she stood. Byakuya froze.

"Yuki! Yuki! Wake up, what happened?" Byakuya said, uncharacteristically worried. He groaned. "I went too hard on her…" he muttered, picking up the now unconscious girl and carrying her to the 4th Division.

--

A motherly woman, her long black hair wound into a braid around her neck and hanging down her front scolded Byakuya quietly.

"How could you let Yuki-chan do this to herself? You know her delicate health!" Unohana Retsu, 4th Division Captain said sternly to Byakuya. Byakuya hung his head.

"I know… gomen nasai… " Byakuya said, reminding himself that Yuki was, indeed, delicate, and that he should not take her seriously when she wanted to train. A few mutters were heard, and the confused noise that one usually makes when opening their eyes and not knowing exactly where they were.

"… Nii-san? Unohana-taicho?" Yuki whispered, her wide violet eyes confused. Unohana looked down fondly at the blinking girl.

"Ah, Yuki-chan. Your bronchitis got the better of you again." Unohana informed her. Yuki frowned.

"In the middle of training?" Yuki whined. Byakuya nodded grimly. Yuki sighed. "I suppose now you won't let me train with you, nii-san… " Yuki looked sad.

"You can train, just don't train this hard." Unohana interjected. Yuki looked delighted.

"Good! I want to be a captain just like nii-san, Unohana-taicho, and Hitsugaya-kun!" she exclaimed, looking determined. Unohana smiled kindly at her.

"That's a good goal, Yuki-chan." She said, patting Yuki on the head. Yuki squeaked, almost like a little squeak toy when she was patted. [A/N: I actually do that…xD] "Okay, you can go back to your division now." Yuki sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and jumped off the bed. Bowing deeply to Unohana, she thanked Unohana and waved goodbye to Byakuya.

--

"Matsumoto! Finish your paperwork!" Hitsugaya yelled at his busty fukutaicho. Matsumoto tried to look innocent.

"What paperwork, taicho?" Matsumoto said, looking around and whistling. The temperature in the room promptly dropped. Matsumoto suddenly looked very scared.

"THE PAPERWORK THAT'S UNDER THE COUCH RIGHT NOW‼" Hitsugaya bellowed angrily. Matsumoto flinched, running out the door and promptly crashing into Yuki.

"Yuki-chan! Save me from taicho's wrath!" she screamed, hugging Yuki tightly and spinning so Yuki's back was to Hitsugaya. Yuki gasped, and muffled words came.

"Matsumoto-san… let me go! I… can't… breathe!" she exclaimed, as the busty fukutaicho finally let go. Yuki coughed weakly, holding onto the doorframe.

"Hitsugaya-kun… " She whispered. "Why are you yelling at Matsumoto-san?" Yuki questioned innocently. Hitsugaya glared at Matsumoto.

"She's not doing her paperwork again!" Hitsugaya seethed. Yuki sighed.

--

Yay! :3 And there's the end of the chapter D: Please review and tell me what you think! You know you want to ;)

_-Tsukichan_


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsukichan**: Yay! Chapter 4 is out :3 R&R please? :)

Thanks to my beta: _nyck_. :) Love you very much!

At last...replies to reviews! :3

**nyck:** You're my beta now~ Thanks for reviewing initially though :3

**Yemi Hikari:** I'm sorry to hear that you think so poorly of my story. However, all those points that you presented will be answered in later chapters. Just for your information, her personality changes and fluctuates dramamtically depending on the situation.

**StardustQueen:** Haha, glad you think so! ^-^

**Violet:** Thanks!

**Katelyn:** Whoaa, nice! You did the math x3 Thanks :P

**emm297:** Yeps, I changed some stuff around so the scary coincidence wouldn't come true :O

**clefsphere:** Thanks so much for your support! :3

--

_Recap:_

"_Hitsugaya-kun… " She whispered. "Why are you yelling at Matsumoto-san?" Yuki questioned innocently. Hitsugaya glared at Matsumoto._

"_She's not doing her paperwork again!" Hitsugaya seethed. Yuki sighed._

--

Chapter 4

"Please, Matsumoto-san, do your paperwork… I'll even let you dress me up later." Yuki pleaded with the fukutaicho, looking up at her with watery violet eyes. Matsumoto squealed, having always wanted to dress Yuki up. However, Yuki would never let herself be dressed up. It also helped a lot that Matsumoto was a sucker for the puppy eyes. Sitting at her desk in the office, she reluctantly started her paperwork, but quickly speeded up, spurred on by the thought of being allowed to dress Yuki up. Yuki glared lightly at Hitsugaya. "Oh, the things I do to help my division… " She mock sighed.

"And you know how I thank you for it." Hitsugaya retorted. Yuki giggled.

"That I know." She replied, spinning lazily in a circle. "Ne, Hitsugaya-kun. Where do you think they sent Rukia-nee to?" she asked, a worry line creasing her brow. Hitsugaya's brow furrowed also.

"I think to the real world, but I'm not sure… " He answered, absentmindedly picking up a piece of her hair and twirling it in his fingers. Yuki nodded in understanding, but then looked at Hitsugaya strangely.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Why are you playing with my hair?" Yuki questioned him. Hitsugaya seemed to snap back to attention and jumped away.

"I'm sorry, I spaced out." He apologized. Yuki shook her head, instantly forgiving him, but still wondering why it was her hair that he had been twirling. A hell butterfly came twinkling into the office.

"Kuchiki Yuki, please report to the 1st Division office immediately." The soutaicho's voice emitted. Yuki looked at Hitsugaya, startled.

"I wonder, Hitsugaya-kun… what could Yamamoto-soutaicho want me for?" she whispered curiously. Hitsugaya could only shrug. "I'll be off then. Jaa ne, Hitsugaya-kun, Matsumoto-san!" Yuki called; flash stepping to the 1st Division office. Hitsugaya sighed.

"I do hope nothing bad is happening… " he muttered.

--

"Kuchiki Yuki." The soutaicho's voice rumbled. Yuki bowed politely.

"Hai, Yamamoto-soutaicho? You requested for me?" she replied. Yamamoto nodded.

"I wish for you to follow your sister to the real world and assist her in defeating hollows and protecting Karakura Town." Yamamoto ordered. Yuki bowed slightly again.

"Hai, Yamamoto-soutaicho. When do you wish for me to leave?" Yuki asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Yamamoto responded.

--

"Gomen nasai, Hitsugaya-taicho. I need to leave tomorrow morning." Yuki broke the news to her taicho. Hitsugaya laughed bitterly.

"Ironic, isn't it… The one time you call me taicho… is the time when you need to leave… are you afraid you may not come back?" Hitsugaya said sarcastically. Yuki bowed her head.

"Gomen nasai… " She repeated, eyes darkening with sadness. "I need to find Matsumoto-san… shitsurei shimasu." She whispered, bowing and departing from the room. Hitsugaya groaned.

"What an idiot I am… she's leaving and I had to go and be cruel… " he muttered, angry with himself for acting like that.

--

Tears trickled down her face as she walked, head bowed towards Matsumoto's office. Outside the door, she sniffled, wiped her tears dry, and stood up straight before knocking.

"Come in!" a cheery voice called. Yuki stepped in and bowed.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, I am here to inform you that I will be departing for a mission to the real world tomorrow morning." Yuki said formally. Matsumoto's face fell.

"Yuki-chan? What's wrong?" Matsumoto said hesitantly, taking a gentle step towards the rigid girl. Yuki's bottom lip quivered, but she maintained her composure with great effort. That settled it. Matsumoto walked forward and embraced the stiff girl in a comforting, motherly hug. If anyone had been looking over Matsumoto's shoulder, they would have seen the tears begin to trickle down the sides of her face as she broke down into silent tears, leaning her head on the fukutaicho's shoulder.

"Matsumoto-san… Hitsugaya-kun… he… " she broke into fresh sobs, unable to continue. It was at that moment that the taicho walked in, but suddenly froze on the spot as Matsumoto's glare struck him. If looks could kill, Hitsugaya would be dead right now.

"Taicho… we are going to have a little talk after this." Matsumoto mouthed so threateningly that Hitsugaya could do nothing but nod. She glared at him, clearly communicating one word. _OUT._ He left, not wanting to experience the pain that likely came with Matsumoto being in this unusually serious mood. As he left, Matsumoto peered at Yuki's face. Her eyes were closed and a look of pain was etched onto her face. Gently, Matsumoto placed the sleeping girl on the couch where she usually took her naps. "Sleep well, Yuki-chan. And please… don't think about taicho too much." Matsumoto whispered quietly. Yuki barely stirred in her sleep, yet a few pain lines loosened and she looked more peaceful.

--

"Alright, taicho. What did you do to Yuki-chan?" Matsumoto demanded, unusually serious as she glared down at her captain. Hitsugaya gripped his white hair, looking regretful.

"I… I was bitter that she was leaving, Matsumoto. And I took it out on her." Hitsugaya muttered angrily into his hands. Matsumoto frowned.

"And you haven't gone to apologize yet, taicho? I thought you were better than that." Matsumoto said seriously, eyes filled with disappointment. Hitsugaya stuttered.

"Well… I… I intended to… just I thought that… that she wouldn't accept my apology… " Hitsugaya whispered. Matsumoto rolled her eyes.

"And you think that not apologizing is better? Better to apologize and be rejected than to not apologize and give off the appearance that you don't care, taicho. Besides, Yuki-chan wouldn't reject your apology. She's just not that kind of person, taicho. I would have thought you knew her better than that." Matsumoto scolded. Hitsugaya gave the faintest hint of a smile.

"Honestly, Matsumoto, you act like a mother… lazy and irresponsible, but still… it's nice to know that you care… Thank you." The last part was said so quietly Matsumoto almost didn't hear it.

"Sorry, taicho, what did you say?" Matsumoto said teasingly, a grin on her suddenly cheery face. Hitsugaya looked away.

"I didn't say anything!" he said firmly. Matsumoto giggled.

"Sure, sure taicho!" she laughed at him, but suddenly turned serious. "Now, taicho. You listen to me, and you go apologize to Yuki-chan before she leaves. Do you understand?" Matsumoto practically commanded. Hitsugaya looked outraged and about ready to snap, but thought again and nodded with obvious difficulty. Matsumoto looked happy again and shooed him out of the room to the fukutaicho's office.

--

(: How was it? Click that pretty green button and leave me a review with your thoughts, why don't you? You know I'll love you for it~ :P

_-Tsukichan_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tsukichan**: Whee! And here's the long awaited for (I hope) chapter of For All Eternity! R&R please! Gomen nasai for the long wait D: Ty very much to nyck, my beta! 3

Review Replies:

**l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r: **Aww, thanks! (: I appreciate it xD And yeahh, no kidding…Matsumoto's like the "shadow king" (quoted from OHSHC)…except she's the queen?

**Clefsphere:** D: Oh no! I wouldn't want to get in trouble from you! Thanks for the support (: And I hope you enjoy this chapter? :D

--

_Recap:_

"_Sure, sure taicho!" she laughed at him, but suddenly turned serious. "Now, taicho. You listen to me, and you go apologize to Yuki-chan before she leaves. Do you understand?" Matsumoto practically commanded. Hitsugaya looked outraged and about ready to snap, but thought again and nodded with obvious difficulty. Matsumoto looked happy again and shooed him out of the room to the fukutaicho's office._

--

Chapter 5

Hitsugaya groaned to himself as he walked slowly down the hallway to Matsumoto's office. Pushing open the door, his hard teal eyes softened as he looked at the girl who lay on the couch. Her hair was spread messily around, some black strands tangling with other strands. The area around her eyes was red and puffy. Clearly, she had been crying. Hitsugaya felt some remorse, knowing that it was he who had been the cause of Yuki's tears.

"I'm sorry, Yuki." Hitsugaya whispered quietly to the sleeping girl. She made no move in her sleep as Hitsugaya sat fluidly down next to her, taking her hand in his own. Gripping it lightly, he waited for her to wake up. After what felt like hours of waiting, Yuki stirred, violet eyes opening suddenly. Her eyes stayed unfocused for a few moments as her eyes adjusted to the light. Slowly, a white-haired head appeared in her field of vision, and she gasped.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun?!" she cried, scrambling back in shock. Hitsugaya said nothing, merely gazed into her intense violet eyes with deep aqua eyes. Falling silent, Yuki merely gazed back until Hitsugaya remembered why he had come.

"Ano… Yuki, about earlier… " Hitsugaya started hesitantly. Yuki nodded as a signal for him to continue. "Just wanted to say… I'm really sorry about what I said. I don't want you to go, that's why I said what I did." He finished, now thoroughly embarrassed. Yuki's face cleared slowly of the sad emotion and was filled more with peace.

"Arigatou, Hitsugaya-kun." Yuki smiled at the white-haired boy. Suddenly, she remembered something she had clearly intended to do. "Gomen ne, Hitsugaya-kun. I need to tell nii-san about my mission." She said, pausing at the entrance to the office.

"Ah… hai." Hitsugaya said a few seconds too late, as Yuki shunpoed away to the Sixth Division.

--

"Nii-san!" Yuki called out, walking into his office. Kuchiki Byakuya lifted his head from his paperwork.

"Yes, Yuki? What is it?" Byakuya asked his little sister. Looking up at him, she took a breath and told him of her mission.

"Nii-san, I have been assigned a mission by Yamamoto-soutaicho to assist Rukia-nee in the real world." Yuki said quietly. Byakuya nodded in understanding.

"When will you be departing?" Byakuya questioned. Yuki looked down.

"I leave tomorrow morning." Yuki whispered unhappily. Byakuya sighed.

"I see… well, take care of yourself, Yuki." Byakuya said. Yuki nodded.

"I will, nii-san." Yuki reassured, disappearing from the Sixth Division.

--

Yuki stood in front of the Senkaimon, looking at the black and white doors that would lead her away from her taicho and her aniki.

"Sayonara, minna-san." Yuki whispered as the hell butterfly followed her through and the doors slammed shut. She sighed. _It's so incredibly lonely in here… I wonder who will meet me at the other side…_ She blinked, dazed, as she stepped into the bright sunlight. A man with light blond hair she could hardly see under the striped green hat stepped towards her.

"You must be Yuki-san, correct?" the man asked. He was most unusually dressed, with traditional Japanese sandals on his feet and a shopkeeper's outfit upon his body. In response to his question, Yuki gave a faint nod.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Yuki demanded. The man smiled.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Yuki-san. I am Urahara Kisuke. You see, I know your name because Yamamoto-soutaicho sent me an alert yesterday to make you a gigai." Urahara explained, smiling amicably. Yuki's eyes widened in recognition. "If you would please come in, Yuki-san." Urahara said, opening the door of the building behind him and ushering her in. Imagine Yuki's shock when she saw who awaited her inside the shop!

"Rukia-nee?" Yuki said somewhat hesitantly. Rukia's violet eyes lit up as she beheld her sister.

"Yuki-chan!" Rukia said, beaming. Sitting next to her was an orange-haired _human_. Rukia began to get up, but Yuki shook her head.

"Rukia-nee, there's a human here! How weird is it to see someone talking to thin air?" Yuki scolded, not noticing the grin spreading across Rukia's face, nor the confused look on the human's face. Finally, he spoke up.

"Why are you talking as though I'm not here?" he asked. This stopped Yuki dead in her tracks. Turning around to stare at him, she looked positively shocked.

"You… can see me?" Yuki asked incredulously.

"Should I not be able to?" the teenager said, clearly confused. Yuki shook her head. "But, I've always been able to see spirits… " the boy protested. Yuki's face cleared as she realized something.

"You have fairly high reiatsu, which would explain a great deal… " Yuki muttered. "Rukia-nee, what is his name?" Yuki questioned.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia responded.

"Kurosaki-san. I am Kuchiki Yuki. Pleased to meet you." Yuki said turning back to Ichigo and bowing.

"Likewise." He responded, holding out a hand. Yuki looked confused. Ichigo sighed. "This is called a handshake." He informer her, taking her hand and shaking it twice.

"Ah, I see." Yuki said, turning her attention back to Urahara.

"Yuki-san, if you would please come here for your gigai." Urahara requested. Yuki walked into the room where a likeness of her stood.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Urahara-san." Yuki thanked, bowing again to the shopkeeper. Urahara waved it off.

"Iie, iie. Let's just see if it fits, okay?" Urahara said, fanning himself. Stepping into the gigai, Yuki was surprised to find to discover that it was actually very uncomfortable, though it fit her perfectly. She tried to shake off the feeling of being weak caused by the gigai's suppression of her reiatsu.

"Urahara-san, is it supposed to be this uncomfortable?" Yuki asked unhappily. Urahara nodded.

"Since yours is not a long term gigai, yes." He answered. Yuki sighed, reluctantly accepting the fact.

"I see… " Yuki said, looking slightly disappointed.

"Oh, yes, Yuki-san. I've enrolled you into Karakura High School. Since you look younger than Kurosaki-san and Rukia-san, in order to get you into their class, I told the administration that you were a genius. So, make sure you can keep up with the work, okay?" Urahara smiled.

--

Why don't you review? It's pretty easy, just click the pretty button… :) You know I'll love you!

_-Tsukichan_


End file.
